


Late nights

by SpecsWritesStuff



Category: Axis Powers Hetalia, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: :), I’m so bad as summaries uughghg, M/M, Maybe I’ll add more characters idk, TW: Drugs, There’s gonna be errors so apologies in advance!, This is used as practice and to kick off my account I guess, artie is just terrible but he’ll get better, druggggggsssss, fran is a prostitute but we don’t have to talk about that yet, maube, this is supposed to be multiple chapters but I might leave it as one we’ll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecsWritesStuff/pseuds/SpecsWritesStuff
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a troubled teen who spends his money and time recklessly, wasting nights away with a certain Frenchmen who expects to be paid for taking time out of his day to spend with Arthur.





	Late nights

Pounding bass shook the house as rowdy college kids bounced around downstairs. The upstairs was far different. The halls smelled of sex as couples escaped to the Kirklands’ multiple guest rooms to waste the night away.  
Hot bodies moved together passionately, fueled by desire and white powder. Arthur’s fingers dug into pale flesh, darkening bruises that were already there when Francis had arrived earlier in the night. 

His hair was curled, red lipstick outlining a devilish smile with a cross necklace around his neck which was somewhat funny to Arthur. It was certainly ironic, wearing a symbol of God whilst you sold yourself. Francis refused to take it off though, Arthur never argued since he knew he would never win. 

Their orgasms came quicker than they normally did, the two dizzy with euphoria and cocaine as they separated to lay on their backs. Arthur wiped the sweat off his forehand as he caught us breath, closing his eyes as Francis’ hand made its way over to grab his own. He wasted no time yanking it away.

“Quit, I’m fuckin hot...Your hand’s sweaty” Arthur heard his partner scoff and sit up, already anticipating an argument  
“What? Am I not allowed to hold your hand now?”  
“No, not when you’re a mess”  
“You are the one who made me sweaty you imbecile!-“  
“-I’d be careful if I were you! I’m the one paying you at the end of the night and I could easily choose not to-“  
Francis gasped and interrupted him once again “Excuse you? You cannot have me here, have your way with me and not pay me! What is the matter with you?” Arthur huffed and got out of bed only to have Francis follow him. He opened his pajama drawer, pulling out a ziplock bag with a bit of white powder in it, dumping some onto the top of his dresser. He neatly arranged it into three lines.  
“-And you know damn well that you’re fucking with my rent money!-“ 

Arthur rolled up a twenty, snorted his drugs and flicked the bill at Francis “There! There’s some rent money, whore, leave me the fuck alone! I’m going downstairs!” Francis grabbed his arm and yanked him back over to the bed, pushing him down to sit on him. Damn him! Maybe if Arthur wasn’t stick thin, he’d be able to shove him off but no matter how he tried, he couldn’t wiggle out from under him.

“Arthur Ignatius, you know that you owe me three hundred dollars. I cannot let you off without paying me again, it isn’t fair!”  
“Life isn’t fair-“  
“No no, you called me here! You know how this works! I need that money!” Francis shook his shoulders, bringing their faces closer together. Arthur studied his expression...Francis never really got angry but he could tell that he was now. His face was flushed from sex and shouting, his lipstick smudged around his lips. His hair fell around his face to tickle Arthur’s cheeks, he would have laughed a bit if Francis wasn’t holding onto him so tight.

“Babe listen, I can mail you the money sometime this week, I don’t have it on me right now” Arthur told him, a drug induced smile on his face. He watched as Francis’ face contorted from anger to disappointment to desperation.  
“What...What do you mean?”  
“I gave your money to Ivan before you even got here, he gave me more coke so-“  
“So you- you exploited me?” Francis asked, sitting up again “Why? If you did not have the money why would you call me here?” He asked “I needed that! I don’t think you understand...I’ll have my electricity turned off. I won’t be able to pay for my pain medications....”  
“I dunno, I just wanted you here tonight” Arthur admitted, smiling up at him.  
“Don’t say that! You snake! You cannot play with my emotions- my life! You can’t! What the fuck, Arthur?”  
“I’ve just missed you” it was the drugs talking, of course it was. Arthur was more forward when he was high but Francis wasn’t having it. Arthur pried a hand away to take Francis’, kissing the back of it. His lips barely pressed against the Frenchman’s skin before he was slapped across the face  
“Oh- shit! What the fuck!?” Arthur shouted. Francis stood and stormed across the room to throw his clothes back on “You are unbelievable! You call me all the way out here, I let you have your fun for three hours, you refuse to pay be and now you want to be all romantic? I won’t have it! Don’t bother calling me back again, do you hear me?” Francis snatched up his coat, using it as a distraction to shove Arthur’s bag of cocaine into his pocket. Arthur didn’t notice. He gaped at Francis from his spot on the bed, watching in disbelief as his lamp was kicked over and his Frenchman disappeared our into the hall. Arthur hauled himself up to go to his window, sighing as Francis stomped out to his car. 

None of it really bothered him, it would the next morning but not now. He was starting to get jittery, he needed to move around. Arthur got dressed, grinning like an idiot as he made his way downstairs to socialize, maybe have a drink or two? He’d have to see what was left when he got there. 

He had no clue how disappointed he’d be when he woke up next to a brunette reeking of whiskey instead of a beautiful blonde...One who smelled of roses and vanilla.


End file.
